


Sunday Afternoon

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, author is a pissy bitch about Tumblr's censorship, moving my content, that'll show them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr on 2 Feb 2013.  "Ok - I’m no writer, but all our T&Z ficlets lately have been life or death scenarios   Here’s a basic “day in the life” boring fluff alternative……"





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I've ever written - for any fandom. Not beta'd.

The rumbling of Zane’s stomach finally drew him out of his book. While Brad Meltzer’s latest novel had capture his attention all afternoon, the need for dinner was over riding any interest in the latest NYT hit. Zane idly checked his watch and was mildly surprised to see that he’d been parked on the couch for the past 2 hours.

He stood and stretched his arms overhead, feeling his joints pop and release, the feeling almost blissful. He and Ty had had a relaxing Sunday. Other than Ty’s OCD fit over the laundry this morning (“Zane - bleach! Use it!”) they had enjoyed some quiet camaraderie. Ty had gone off for a run while Zane did his usual gym routine early, but they had spent time this morning puttering around the house. Sometimes together, reveling in the simple joys of being together in the home they’d created - soft pat on the butt as one passed the other in the hall; Zane reaching in to grope Ty and steal a kiss as he emptied the dishwasher; Ty waggling his eyebrows in a leer from across the living room. 

But they’d gone their separate ways after lunch. Zane had settled on the couch with his book and Ty had gone outside to work on his car. As Zane popped his neck, he could hear the music outside coming from the radio in the garage. He snorted softly - of course Ty would still be out there, working on the Shelby. Zane wondered how well that would go since Ty was only recently out of his cast after their Texas adventure. 

He wandered out the back door, blinking at the brightness of the late September afternoon. Country music was blaring on the radio, Zane thought it might be a Brad Paisley tune. He looked closely at the Shelby. The doors were open and the hood was up, but it took him a minute to find Ty. Or rather - to find Ty’s legs. Ty was apparently under the chassis of the car, laying on his back on a creeper while he worked. His clear singing voice drifted up as he sang a long with Brad. "I don’t highlight my hair, I’ve still got a pair. Yeah honey, I’m still a guy.“

Zane barked a laugh at that. At the sound, Ty rolled himself out from under the car to peer at Zane, a crooked smile on his face - along with a few stripes of grease. Zane thought Ty looked about as luscious as he ever did - the muss in no way detracted from the laughter in Ty’s eyes and the air of contentment that made Zane’s heart clench.

"What’s going on, darlin’?” Ty drawled, his eyebrow quirked as he looked up at Zane. There was interest in Ty’s gaze as he gave Zane a once over. Zane was only wearing a ratty tshirt and a pair of gym shorts, his face kind of scruffy since he hadn’t shaved that day. Some how the bare feet, casual stance and bedroom eyes just added to Zane’s hotness at the moment.

Zane for his part just stared at Ty for a couple of heartbeats, again struck by how damn happy he was with their lives together. For all the shit he had been through to get to this moment, he was pathetically grateful to be right in this moment, staring into Ty’s hazel eyes. He had absolutely no regrets about the path that had got them here to this exact moment.

Ty continued to look up at him, wordlessly wiping his dirty hands on a rag, waiting for Zane to explain. Zane finally mentally shook himself and reached down to wipe at a streak on Ty’s face with his thumb. Sure, helping him clean up was a good excuse, but it was also a fine time to just touch and stroke his lover’s face. Nothing overtly sexual, but just a tender gesture that ignited a low level burn in his gut.

Ty purred and angled his face into the caress, all feline grace - before lightly nipping on Zane’s thumb. "Is there a reason you’re out here? Gonna get a wrench and help me out?“ He continued to nibble and play with Zane’s fingers, knowing the effect is was likely having on him.

The heat in Zane’s eyes flared at Ty’s playfulness. "It’s getting close to dinner time. Wanna go out? I’m kind of hungry myself.” Zane’s voice had a little more raspiness to it than usual.

Ty considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure. I could eat.“ His eyes turned mischievous as he looked back up to Zane. "But I’ll need to get cleaned up first. Wanna help me soap up all those hard to reach places before we go?” 

Zane growled as all the blood rushed south to his dick. Ty laughed and scrambled to head inside, throwing a look over his shoulder at his lover, knowing it would just egg him on. Zane raced to chase him inside and meet him in the shower.


End file.
